jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Son of the Demon/Outline
Jaelyn starres at Scott *Scott yells at Jaxar and Zani to get Aero back into the infirmary *Scott helps Chandler in *Ember asks what happened *Jaelyn soothes Chandler's wounds with her water bending *Scott checks on Elize, who is fine, but Lynx isn't *Scott calls Ember over who helps Lynx *Elize leaves the infirmary and sees Corbus leaving the church *He breaks down to her, seeking penance *Elize says he is telling the truth because her power is sensing emotions *Corbus asks what he should do *They go back to Elize's place and get drunk *Opening intro *Next morning, *Marge is in her office where Marco is playing with some cards. *Snax comes in and thanks her, apologizing for his irresponsibility. *Marge tells him its okay for Marco to be there anytime. *Marco eagerly greets his dad. *Snax smiles as he walks with his son to their housing unit, who begins talking his drawing *They leave *Marge looks at the clock *It's 11 AM *Dagon comes in *She asks about the whole Aero/Bartholomew thing *Dagon says Bartholomew fled, he's the reason why Dagon was shot *Marge tells him this may have been the final straw, and that she is going to change up the leadership in the construction crew *Dagon praises her *Elize wakes up, butt naked, next to Corbus *He gets up and puts on pants, apologizing, saying he doesn't deserve this *Elize tells him to wait *He does *She kisses him and says this wasn't just a one night stand, it was something more *Corbus isn't sure *Lynx is jogging through Zenith, recently released from infirmary *She stops at the windmill, where she chats with Ahsas. *Ahsas asks how she is doing. *Lynx tells her how terrible it is outside the walls, but she keeps pushing. *Ahsas says that she doesn't have to keep going out there, that they don't owe the people out there anything *Lynx said she used to be one of them, and she felt blessed for the rescue and she wants to do the same for others. *Ahsas says some of the people aren't worth it. *Lynx agrees, but says that's up for Marge to decide. *Ahsas asks if they can talk during dinner, and Lynx says she would. *Aero wakes up in the infirmary. *He starts chuckling, confusing Jaelyn who is there. *He tells her that he isn't the bad guy. *Jaelyn says that Ember instructed her to strap him down. She talks about how he was waving a gun around, scaring people, how he hurt Bartholomew who is across the room, unconscious. *He apologizes and lays there, unresisting. *Jaelyn says he only has to remain there until things calm down. *Aero asks her if she wanted things to get this bad. *Confused, she asks what he means. *He says Zenith is a target, it's safe, inside or out. *She stands there, thinking about what he said. *Tarner is in the mess hall, talking with Zani and Elize about her recovering and forcing grub into his mouth *Dyron walks up and throws a fireball at Tarner *Tarner leaps to the floor *Dyron hollers that Tarner purposely switched the shifts and that Dyron is done with Tarner's bullshit. *He throws another fireball as it ignites one of the wooden tables. *Spade hollers at him to stop. *Tarner dodges the fireball and charges to take down Dyron *Dyron pulls out a pistol and shoots Tarner in the stomach *Elize screams and is horrified as Tarner moans for help *Zani rushes over, putting pressure on Tarner's wound. *Dagon, also there, pulls a pistol to Dyron's head and hits him with the butt of it then has Elize help him pick up Tarner as they rush to the infirmary *At the mess hall, Spade blames Dagon for the mess of blood and berates him *Zani was also there and attempts to explain what happened but Spade doesn't listen and tells him to shut the fuck up with a gay slur. *Zani angrily squeezes his knuckles but walks off. *Jaelyn releases Aero carefully, still shocked with fear. *Aero thanks her as she holds a gun behind her back just in case. *He leaves. *Jaelyn sighs and sits down, crying. *Jaxar notices three men in the woods with guns as they start shooting at him *He calls for help but trips and falls out of the tower, spraining his ankle *Inside the wall, Ember sees this and sprints out *Ember hollers as bullets rip through his stomach *Jaxar fires his gun at them as they sprint off. *Jaxar wonders if these attacks are linked as he limps Ember inside the gates. *Shiloh is there and they sprint to the infirmary. *Chandler is with Marge, now cleaned up but with cuts and bruises all over his face and a swollen area next to his temple. *Chandler talks to her about the bandits and say the attacks are linked. *Marge asks how they know of Zenith';s existence *Chandler says they must of have followed his group from the supply run *Marge says oh shit *Denise interuppts them and says Ember and Tarner have been shot. *Marge rushes out, apologizing to Chandler *In the woods, Aero walks around, mindless. *He spots a large dead animal. *Closing his eyes, he lays on top of it and deeply exhales before crying. *Jaelyn's hands are shaking as she stands over an unconscious Tarner *Denise is there and hands her a surgical tool *Jaelyn begins procedue to remove the bullet. *Behind her, Ember lays unconcious on another bed, in critical state. *Marge is standing there, arms crossed. *She sighs and leaves, Denise going with her. *Marge asks what the hell happened. *Denise tells her that Dyron shot Tarner during breakfast and that the bandits attacked Jaxar but Ember saved him. *Marge grits her teeth as she demands they exile Dyron *Denise convinces her otherwise, saying the constrained hours on Jaxar, who was injured, would only worsen since Tarner is also injured. *Marge asks if she is really defending this man, *Denise tells her just to consider her side, that they need a man in the tower. *Marge says he can no longer be trusted with weapons *Denise says they need to find someone fast, asking if Ahsas could do it *Marge says that she'll go ask her before going off to find Ahsas *Denise returns to the infirmary *Jaelyn asks if she is okay, and Denise says yes *Tarner moans as Jaelyn pulls out the bullet shrapnel, taking her mask off as begins stitching the wound. *Flashback to Ahsas with Seeryt *They rob a bank with this savior man and two other men *The Plumbers arrive as the three men ditch them *Seeryt looks at a scared Ahsas, and tells her it is going to be okay *Marge approaches Ahsas and helps her move from sod to the backside of the windmill for support *She asks how she is, claiming they don't talk as much as they used too *Ahsas says that Marge is a busy woman, she is a leader *Marge says this is what she wants to talk about, and says if she heard about the Dyron incident and the Bartholomew incident *Ahsas says when it was just the original group, she was the sniper but that all changed *Marge understands this, and offers her to lead the construction crew *Ahsas doesn't have an answer and is speechless *Zani approaches Scott, who was walking along the lake. *He tells Scott what he saw, about Obadiah taking elderly out of the wall and killing them. *Scott says that is a serious accusation *Zani tells him to check the grave, mentioning there will be extra bodies there and less residents in the elderly center, mentioning his mother died as well. *Scott thanks him and begins to walk away when Zani asks how Tarner is doing *Scott asks if he saw what happened *Zani nods, saying that Dyron pulled a gun out and shot Tarner *He describes the joy, the anger, the confusion in Dyron's face as fhe did it and smiled as Tarner bled out *Scott asks how they managed to get Dyron away *Zani begins praising Dagon, saying he knocked him out *Scott thanks him and leaves *Spade is in the kitchen, cleaning some pots when she hears a crash in the pantry. *She spots Aero in there, devouring food. *Pulling out her gun, she aims it at him *He asks her where she got that *She tells him it doesn't matter *Aero slowly walks toward her, telling her he wants to die. *She puts the gun away and threatens to tell Marge, who will exile him. *He stands there, silent. *Spade offers a deal to him: help her smuggle in drugs *Aero, initially outraged, agrees *Barbara is writing down the ammo shells count when Aero comes in *He talks to her, mentioning how religious she is *Aero asks if they can talk sometime, asking forgiviness for his sins. *She brushes him off, and says she didn't feel like she could help him. *Distraugh, Aero leaves. *Marge comes in *Barbara asks what she needs *Marge asks for the log *Barbara complies *Marge sees that Dyron took the pistol out last night and questions Barbara about it. *Barbara says that Dyron said he was going hunting and she didn't think much of it because this wasn't the first time Dyron claims to go hunting. *Marge thanks her. *Scott goes in to the jail to visit Snax, whose paw was cuddling a picture of Gunny *Snax turns to Scott, teary-eyed *Scott asks how he is doing *Snax holds out a pistol and places it in Scott's hand *He asks Scott to kill him *Scott's face drops as sadness drools over him *Scott says he can't, that he won't because Snax is like a brother to him *Snax begs him *Scott grows angry, telling him to think about Marco instead of being selfish *"A boy should see his father as a hero, not a monster." *Snax breaks down weeping. *Scott hugs him. *Elize is at the infirmary *Jaelyn is changing her bandages *Elize says the supply trip was three days ago three days ago, and that she doesn't want to feel so tired and sluggish from the pills *Jaelyn says it's only a couple more days for the pills *Elize thanks her for helping out *Jaelyn tells her she can lighten the doses, but if the pain is too much, revert to original dosage *Elize vomits on the ground *Jaelyn grabs a bucket as Elize continues hurling *Elize wipes her mouth with a towel that Jaelyn hands her *Elize looks at Jaelyn, like seriously *Jaelyn tells her there are side effects to medicine *Elize groans as she pulls her hair back and vomits some more *Chandler practices his staff by the lake, but it doesn't feel right *He calms himself down and attempts to meditate *He hears Colbat's voice and begins crying *Colbat tells him that he is moving on, slowly, and he is proud of how far Chandler has come *Chandler stands once more, tears dropping down as he rythmetically practices staff movements *There is a town forum. *Marge publically announces what happened today and says there will be a change in positions. She gives a speech about rights and wrongs, and how those who do wrong will not hold Zenith back from thriving. Ahsas will be promoted to leader of consturction crew and Bartholomew will run the mill under guidance of Shiloh. She finishes off saying that Dyron will not be exiled, but thrown in jail. *Dyron is at the forum and grabs Elize and shoves her onto the ground, attempting to sprint away but Snax tackles him down.and cuffs him. *Corbus rushes over and helps Elize up *Zani sends Corbus a dirty look *Elize glares at him as Marge pitifully looks down to him. *Denise and Shiloh are in the general store *Shiloh is listening to her explain her the general concept of value and how trading can benefit both parties, instead of supericial coins or paper. *Shiloh is amazed by her complexity in both speaking and posture. *She scribbles down notes, counting the items. *Suddenly, Denise collapses *Shiloh begins freaking out. *He scoops her up and sprints to the infirmary *Chandler approaches Ahsas, who was tweaking the bolts to the secondary gate. *He jokes on how seriously she takes her work. *She tells him that there is nothing else to do but think and that usually leaves her sad. *He agrees with her. *After a moment of silence, he asks her to go on a hunting trip with him. *Initially hesitant, she agrees, *Cut to the infirmary, where Jaelyn is reassuring Shiloh that Denise will be okay *Across the room, Tarner wakes up slowly *Tarner asks what happened *Jaelyn says that Denise collapsed from stress *Tarner smiles, saying Denise is a hard ass and this won't prevent her from doing her job. *He groans as he slowly sits up. *Jaelyn tells him to take it easy, as the bullet damaged his ribs *She walks over to check on Ember, who is still injured from the ravager attack. *Marge bursts in, asking what happened *Denise tells Marge that she is okay *Marge tells Denise to take it easy for the next few days and thanks Shiloh for his couragenousness *Shiloh tells her that he isn't a hero. *Spade notices Aero leaving the mess hall and she stops him, pulling him aside *He asks what the fuck she wants *She mentions that a shipment is three miles outside of Zenith in pods. *Aero tells her that he is busy today. *She threatens to rat him out. *Desperate, he agrees. *Aero leaves and sneaks out the secondary gate. *Scott sees this and thinks, what the fuck is this asshole doing? *Scott chases after him *Flashback to Denise in a classroom, sitting silently as other kids throw paper airplanes and scream and run around *She attempts to focus on her classwork *Two large male Cerbebrucastean approach her and demand she give them answers *She refuse, restating the honor policy *One of the boys strike her down. *She begins weeping and whailing as the teacher ignores her *The bullies continue beating her down *A grief-strucken Obadiah is in his room, drinking as he throws an empty beer bottle onto the wall *He cries as he looks at a picture of him and his mother *Bartholomew is tweaking the wiring of the windmill when Shiloh checks in on him *Bartholomew asks if he wants a drink *Shiloh says no, he is trying to stay sober *Bartholomew explains how in this world, you have no idea if you'll wake up tomorrow, or if you'll ever see loved ones again and that you need to just sit down and have some whiskey once in a while. *Shiloh hesitantly takes some gulps as Bartholomew smiles, leaving. *Shiloh begins crying as he realizes what just happened. *Flashback to Denise, beaten and bruised at homeschool, where her father is teaching her advanced physics when she is eleven *She bluntly miscalculates a small error as her father angrily bangs his fist onto the table, frustrated with his daughters work. *Her father beats her *She realizes how stupid she is *Zani is jogging through the farmlands when he is stopped by Obadiah *Obadiah pulls a knife and holds it to Zani's throat, saying that he knows how Zani is the rat *Zani pleads for his life *Obadiah tells him that he isn't going to kill him, but the next few weeks are going to be the worst in Zani's life and he'll wish that he is dead. *Zani sprints away *Snax is in the jail, alone in a dark corner *He opens his mother's journal *Auma says how at only a few weeks old, Snax was abadoned by his mother. *She tried to leave him at a church, but they were corrupt who sold babies to buyers. *She talks about how Snax fell into the broken foster system. *Auma reflects on her morals and says how she terribly misses Snax *Auma says that she understands Snax may never forgive her, but she had her reasons *Auma then details her life in Emer Coast *She associates herself with a distant relative, Obble *He doesn't make her pay rent or anything but she does distrubite his drugs. *She discusses how much of an asshole Obble is and she wants out of the drug game, but Obble has threatened multple times to hurt Snax *She knows that he probably has no clue where Snax is, but she doesn't want to take the chance *Chandler grabs the horns of a large beast and rams it into a large tree *The beast hurls Chandler off of him *Chandler is thrown into a tree *Ahsas shoots the beast through its neck as it chokes on its own blood *Flashback to Denise *She is now a teenager and is listening to music from an ipod *She just left a market and is carrying home goods *In a store next to her, a tv shows that her planet is at war and rations are low *A group of men approach her from an ally, pulling out knives. *She stubbornly refuses to hand over the supplies, saying her father is sick and needs food. *They don't care and Denise keeps prattling *Their leader tells Denise she talks to much and he slices nearly half of her tongue off. *Screaming as blood sprays everywhere, Denise prays that she dies but they leave here there *Scott creeps through the forest, seeing Aero in the distance *He hears chirping, growls, roars, and whines. *Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a figure but when he turns to face it, it is gone. *He spots Aero taking a piss *Scott uses this to his advantage, catching up *Aero pulls up his zipper and continues *Scott notices the sun beginning to fall and wants to be back in Zenith before nightfall *Aero makes a sharp turn and Scott loses sight of him *Frustrated, Scott punches a tree until his knuckles turn bloodly and raw. *Turning around, Scott sprints back to Zenith *Meanwhile, Aero picks up three pods from the coordinates Spade gave him and stuffs them into a sack *Marge is in her office and across from her is Barbara and Dagon *Barbara reports that Dagon has signed out three weapons and only one has been returned *Marge orders a search of Dagon's quarters *Dagon finds this unbelievable, saying she just missed it because she is too busy reading or eating to pay attention to her job. *Barbara angrily demands for a trial to insue *Marge rejects her, saying his quarters will be checked and if he innocent, so be it. *Snax sits in the jail and begins angrily speaking to himself *Dyron mocks him *Snax lunges at him, gripping onto the bars. They slightly break. *Dyron laughs at him as Snax tells him to go to hell, leaving the prison. * Denise Flashback *Her parents disowned her for being unintelligent and disabled. *Depressed, she leaves her home planet, searching, wandering, alone. *At night, Aero and Spade meet up. *She asks if anyone saw and Aero says no. *He gives her the drugs and says he doesn't like this. *Elize meets up with Denise during breakfast, asking she is. *Denise says she is okay. *Corbus appears and sits next to Elize *Elize hugs him. *Denise, uncomfortable, shifts her weight before continuing her meal. *Denise flashback to her first night here, crying as she misses her family and doesn't sleep at all. *Denise in real time sleeps with ease. *Entry which explains how Snax's mother owes money to Obble and he will come after her. *As she flees town, Auma shaves her fur down so no one will recognize her. *In the middle of the night, she sprints into a boxcar before it starts moving * Scott goes to visit Dyron and he talks about Snax talking to him. *Scott angrily goes to Snax, saying he shouln't be talking to the prisoner about his personal problems. *Snax angrily says this is his community. *Scott sighs and apologizes as Snax solemly leaves after looking out a window, sending a dirty look at the church saying how he no longer believes in a god. *Scott thinks about what Snax says. * Lynx is outraged at Marge, saying Dyron is just misunderstood and he was instigated * Marge asks if she really is defending a psycopath * Lynx says this is unjust and demands a proper trial * Marge tells her Dyron is lucky he wasn't banished! * Lynx storms out, promising to herself to free Dyron * In the woods, Chandler and Ahsas sit around a campfire * They listen silently to the crackles and fizzles of it. * She asks him if he acts reckless because he wants to die * He says he does it because he wants to live. * They eat the beast they killed and the rest of the meat they put into a sack Dagon is in his housing unit, looking at the two guns he took from the armory. He tells himself he is doing the right thing, that he needs protection. Zani is full of anger from the Obadiah thing and confronts Corbus, who was walking with Elize Elize tells him to stop as Zani yells at Corbus, saying he killed Colbat Corbus shakes his head, with new confidence he did not know he had He and Zani get into a screaming match Elize begs them both to stop, saying Zani was suppose to be the kindest man their was Zani swings first and takes Corbus down Corbus stops and looks at Elize He allows Zani to pummel him Elize throws Zani off but he accidentally strikes her He stops, looking at the blood on his hands Zani screams as he crumples into a ball and starts crying Corbus, one of his eyes swollen shut, lets out a hand Zani grabs it and stands up Corbus tells him to go Zani sprints off Corbus sadly looks at Elize, and says Corbus deserves to die alone for the things he did. Elize is panting with a worried expression on her face.